Naruto, with a dash of Halo
by Dart572
Summary: Master Chief is wearing his full armor, for those who want to know....Seeing as how I have no idea what he looks like without it, so don't ask dumb questions like that, also MC is kinda losing his mind, also, I will begin writing chapter 3  soon, R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the rights to Halo or Naruto, Halo is owned by Bungie and Microsoft, also, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Intro: I have no idea what gave me this idea...I like Naruto, I like Halo, so...Smooshie, they're criscrossed over! Master Chief P.O.V.

Takes place right before Halo 2, and right before Sound 4

This is my story...My odd story...Ninjas, aliens, and violence

So there I was...Fighting off hundreds...Maybe thousands of those covenant bastards I had cleared all of them off the area, time to board the covenant flagship...I had to steal a banshee...Easy enough...I was headed to the flagship and I was shot down, I crash landed on the Halo ring, someone activated it, but it all it did was explode...

"Hello? Hello? Are you okay?" I heard a female voice I opened my eyes, discovering that my helmet had been removed and placed beside me, also I was in a forest...I had thought I landed on the Halo ring...There were no humans like the one I saw there...I saw a small girl looking to be aged around 12 with violet eyes and a headband around her neck something that really caught my attention was that she had no pupils, it was odd looking into her eyes

"I am fine" I said as I quickly grabbed my helmet and put it on "Okay...A little confused...Where am I?"

"The village hidden in the leaves, Konoha." She replied, she looked kind of shy always twittling with her fingers like that...All of a sudden I heard a familure voice

"Chief? Chief are okay?" Cortana! Atleast someone I knew was with me!

"Cortana? Yeah, I am fine...Can you tell me where I am?" I kept staring at the weird little girl's pupilless eyes...I couldn't look away

"It's not showing up anywhere on any map I can see chief" Damn! That means I am screwed! Without a map!

"Umm...I told you...You're in Konoha" Said the creapy yet cute little girl

"I know...I just wanted to know where on a map..." I had to try to keep a nice tone with the young one around...It was frustrating not knowing where I was

"We could be on an undiscovered planet" Oh...There's a possility...

"If you want...I...I umm...Could show you around...The village" Said the girl

"...Sounds good...By the way...I am Master Chief" Like I'd tell anyone that had no pupils my real name...

"I am Hinata Hyuuga. it's nice to meet you" She was very polite and nice...We started walking and I noticed...There were bugs and plants I had never seen before...I felt odd like something was crawling under my armor, then some odd smell started to fill my armor I then pulled off my helmet to get some fresh air

"So what passes for a weapon around here?" I said wanting to feel safer with a gun in my hand

"Feelin lonely chief?" Cortana, that smart-ass said but she was right in fact, I feel lonely without a weapon, I miss my assault riffle the most, or maybe the sniper...I missed the caress of the gun as I would fire a round straight into the head of a covenent, elite? Hmm...Maybe a grunt, or a jackel

"Umm...We use kunai, some use swords, I have seen some use fans, you could use almost anything as a weapon really, there is a shop where you could buy a weapon for yourself" Hinata explained...Hmm...Swords..Kunai? Fans?! This seems to be an odd world...Where could I be?

"So...Hinata...Is there much danger here?" I was curious as to see if those alien bastards had found this place yet, didn't look like it, no craters, no bulletholes in anything this world seems so low-tech, like it had been excluded from the whole world like technology had no place here...So odd...

"Chief, when's the last time you had sex?" ...Wow...Cortana actually asked me that, good thing...I am not sensitive about that, right?

"What is wrong with you Cortana?!" I kind of exploded, I usually stay calm, but for some reason, I felt...Younger, less mature, and it seems like Cortana is the same way...Hmm...Maybe I'll explain when the time comes I don't want to reveal anything too soon you know, wink wink

"Umm...Well...Umm...Who is Cortana?" Hinata asked sweetly and looked confused...Crap...I might need to explain too much too her...

"She is...My A.I. someone who is inside me, and who talks to me" I hope she doesn't press me for too much information...We finally arived at the town or village, whatever they called it, a nice place, not my style though...

"Oh...Like...A spirit or demon?" Hinata asked if Cortana was like a spirit or demon...I shoulda said 'Yep, demon, as evil as they come too'

"Uhh...Can you show me where to buy some weapons?" I smoothly changed the subject...Smoothly, right? That was smooth...Wasn't it?

"Umm...It's that way" she said as she pointed to a building, I guess it was a shop, lets see what's there, right?? Awesome! Swords and shit, like medievil times and shit! Woohoo! So I left her

"See ya Hinata!" Yay! Off to buy weapons, so I walked to the weapon store and looked around, I spotted a sword, it was beautiful I grabbed it off the shelf and took a good look at it then brought it up to the counter

"Never seen you here before, you some kind of shinobi? You know, one of them ninja folk?" a male clerk asked, I won't go too far into description as to what he looked like, about 5'9" brown hair...Ninja? What the hell was this clerk talking about?

"Umm...Ninja? What are you talkin about??" I asked, I was puzzled, since when had ninja comes back in style??

"Ninja are all over this village! Here that's one thousand ryo" He replied...Ryo? Ninja...What the hell? Ugh...

"Or...If you're low on ryo...I have some cargo I need delivered, I'll give you the sword as a gift if you help me." Hmm...Sure, if it gets me the pretty blade, which is sharp as hell and comes with it's own scabbard...Why not?

"Sounds good..."

End of Chapter one: Introduction to the ninja world


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any music used in this chapter or later ones

Woohoo! Chapter 2 of the weirdest crossover on all of Also, I didn't give MC any of his weapons 'cause he would be basically death...None of the ninja would see it coming, they've never seen guns before, I wonder if Naruto has mp3 players...Or cell phones...The creator said they had everything but guns and cars...Here's chapter 2

So...I was helping some clerk deliver some cargo, he wouldn't tell me what it was...But he gave me the sword in advance, saying I may need it...Hmm...I think this could either be a trap...Or this guy is delivering something that someone else wants...I just feel danger near...I can't wait!

"So...What are we delivering?" I said, knowing he'd not tell me...I just was bored from all the no action

"Cargo...That's all I am tellin you..." he really said that...What a jackass...I shoulda smacked him, and said 'Do you know who I am?!' but...I am too nice for that...Or am I...'Muahahahaha?' eh...I didn't feel like being arrested, so I didn't wanna kill him

"Are we gonna have to fight anything? Like big alien monsters? Or maybe a parasite that is really ugly and called the 'Flood'?" I was being a little specific, but...Umm...Who cares...I mean I was just kinda wondering if the covenant or flood had been here yet...

"Maybe some rogue ninja, I can't lie to you, there will be danger, you just look like you can handle it though, and I saw how bad you wanted that sword, so I got the idea...Smart, huh?" he thought very highly of his idea...Though it was a good one, seeing as how I am so powerful and all, haha...I am awesome...Hmm...This world really is making me different...So weird...

"I guess it was a good idea...So...Lets go...Or are we waiting for someone?" I said that as I leaned on the caravan that he was in the 'driver's seat' of...

"Chief! You still have those MP3s we downloaded!" Oh no...This was the worst part...Cortana...Turned on the song 'Barbie girl' by Aqua...and started singing to it "I'm a barbie girl, living in a barbie world" I was about to go insane after 10 minutes...So I remembered I could change it, or turn it off, so I turned it off so I could here the man who was driving the caravan...He had two horses...I could keep up...

"Nope, lets go, by the way, the sword is only half the payment, I will give you another thousand ryo when we are finished" Sweet! The clerk was gonna pay me! So maybe I can eat now!

"Thanks...I would have accepted just the sword, but that's cool too" So...Off we went, he had the horses start moving I followed along side them...They weren't too fast, but we were making great time, he had said earlier that we need to go three kilometers (Author's note: I use Kilometers here because Naruto is an anime, and they would most likely use kilometers than miles, since japan uses kilometers, and Master Chief would still understand) "Hmm...So...Are we gonna get ambushed or something? Or have some fun" I could tell we were moving about 5...So it might take a little under an hour hmm...NO ACTION...SO BORED...I almost cried out of boredom! But then some people jumped out of some bushes, I had no experience with an actual sword, they never trained me in feudal or dark age weaponry, seems like a waste learning about dead weaponry huh? So I started to fight them, they really didn't do much, they were weak...I broke one's neck with my left hand and slashed the other one open...When you have so much power like me nobody can touch you...Hahaha, so we went on...Still bored out of my FUCKIN MIND!!! Nothing happened for the rest of the trip, the other 'ninjas' were scared, appearently, pussies...So I put on some music, hmm...I decided on some shinedown first up is '45' and I kept it low, so if this old fuck wanted to say something I might as well hear it...I think I am becoming more violent or something...Whatever, it's fun so we got there and he gave me some...MONEY!!! Wow, this looks alot like japanese money...Oddly...So I went back to that village that the creapy girl showed me...She's cute but she was creapy...I mean...SHE HAD NO PUPILS!!


End file.
